


Final Mall Fantasy

by dracogal1821



Series: Promptis AUs [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: Shop till you drop in this Promptis Mall fic!
Relationships: Promptis
Series: Promptis AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635076





	1. Off to Shop!

“Come on dude, it’s gonna be awesome!” Prompto cheered. Noctis sighed and looked over at Drac. She sat there smirking, arms crossed. Noctis sighed again and looked back at Prompto. “Alright, but only for a couple hours. I wanna get back home ASAP to take my nap,” Noctis said. “Whoo-hoo!” Prompto cheered. Noctis gave a small smile as his Chocobo-loving husband did a little victory dance. “Don’t worry, I’ll babysit Jacy and Alfonze while you’re gone,” Draconia said. “But grandma, we’re 11 years old!” Jacy complained. “We really done need babysitting,” Alfonze said.

“As long as you’re my grandchildren I will babysit you until your Regis’ age,” Drac said. Jacy and Alfonze sighed and plopped themselves on the couch. “See ya Mom!” Prompto said, walking out. “What are you forgetting?” Drac shouted. Prompto hopped back and gave Draconia’s cheek a little peck. “Bye Mom.” Drac smiled and waved them off.

At the mall…

“Check out this shop Noct!” Prompto said as he bounded up to the window. Displayed was a Chocobo shirt, a large chibi Chocobo surrounded eggs. Noctis walked up to Prompto who practically had stars in his eyes. Noctis took Prompto’s hand and dragged him into the store. He saw the section with the shirt and went over. He picked up one and held it up to Prompto. “I forget, are you a medium or a large?” Noctis asked. “Large,” Prompto replied. Noctis put down the shirt and picked up another one. He walked over to the cash register and bought the shirt.

He herded Prompto into the changing room and a minute later he walked out wearing the shirt. “Perfect, and I’m not talking about the shirt,” Noctis said. Prompto blushed and looked away. “You’re too adorable,” Noctis whispered in his ear, giving his cheek a peck. Prompto blushed more and pushed him away.

They exited the store and walked a bit when they stumbled upon a video game shop. They walked in and looked over. “What about this one?” Prompto asked, picking up a game. “ _Nier Automata_?” Noctis read aloud. “I heard of that. You gotta play as androids and defeat aliens.” “Oh and it’s on sale!” Prompto said. Noctis smiled and brought out a card. “I was planning on giving you this on your birthday but you’re just too adorable today. Here ya go,” he said. Prompto smiled as he took the gift card.

They exited the store and went up to the next level. Noctis looked at the map as he held Prompto’s hand. “Where you taking us Noct?” Prompto asked, cuddling against him. Noctis blushed and turned his head away. “Right here,” he said. He stopped in front of a shop decorated with neon lights and a few mannequins. “What is this shop?” Prompto asked, completely oblivious. “You’ll see,” Noctis said, walking in. They walked in and found themselves surrounded by dildos, anal beads, bondage equipment, and anything under the sun that’s kinky.

Prompto stayed silent as the cashier became aware of his customers. “Prince Noctis, I have your order ready,” he said. “Uhh, dude?” Prompto asked. “What are you thinking?” Noctis blushed heavily and didn’t say a word as the cashier handed him a box. He left, followed by a very confused Prompto, and met up with the royal guard that was following them. “Take this home immediately. Do not open it whatsoever. Put it on my bed and lock the door,” Noctis instructed. “Yes sir,” the guard responded.

“Noct?’ Prompto asked. “I thought of a few things we can do in bed later tonight,” Noctis answered, not looking at Prompto. “Can’t wait to find out!” Prompto said. Noctis whirled around and stared in shock. Prompto took his hand and gave him a little kiss. “As long as I try it with you I don’t care what it is,” Prompto said. Noctis blushed and smiled. “Let’s keep shopping.”


	2. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once all the shopping is done, Noctis wants to show off his purchases

After shopping nearly all day, Noctis and Prompto practically threw themselves onto their bed and fell fast asleep. They woke up, and looked around. “Wha time iz iiiit,” Prompto whined sleepily. Noctis rubbed his eyes and checked his phone “Nearly midnight,” he answered. He sat up, yawned, and looked over at Prompto. The way his shirt exposed his stomach and the defenseless look on his sleepy face gave Noct a boost of energy. He climbed over Prompto, nearly devouring his lips.

Prompto grunted and tried to resist, but eventually fell into the kiss. “You ready?” Noctis asked, breathing heavy. “I don’t know what you have planned but go on ahead!” Prompto said, finally waking up. Noctis smirked and stood up. He walked over to the box and began to unpack it. He lined up the items, Prompto’s eyes widening with each one. The items were as followed: a ball gag, a blindfold, handcuffs, an extra thick dildo, bigger than normal anal beads, jumper cable clips, and at least 10 feet of ribbon. “What’s the ribbon for?” Prompto asked. “To keep you tied up,” Noctis replied.

Noctis stripped off his shirt and pants, and reached into the box and pulled out a whip. “Now, strip!” Noctis commanded. Prompto took off his jacket and shirt. He wriggled out of his pants and threw them to the floor. Noct put the whip down and took ahold of the dildo. He climbed over Prompto and began to insert it. Prompto moaned as Noct pushed it in. Once it was far enough in, Noct reached back and grabbed the handcuffs and ribbon. He ripped off some ribbon and handcuffed Prompto. He tied one end of the ribbon to the handcuffs and the other end to the best post. He got up and grabbed the whip. He readied it and slashed at Prompto’s chest. Prompto cried out, a giant mark left. Noctis continued to whip him a few more times.

He put the whip away and took out another dildo. He uncuffed Prompto and gave the dildo to him. Noctis reached down and removed the dildo from Prompto. Noctis turned around and turned his head towards Prompto. “Put that in,” he commanded. Prompto nodded and began to insert the dildo into Noctis. Noctis moaned, causing Prompto to blush. Once it was in Noct grabbed the ball gag and strapped it onto Prompto. “Mmhmm mmfff uhhhh!” Prompto mumbled. “I won’t be gentle,” Noctis said.

Noctis climbed over Prompto, placing both his hands on either side of Prompto’s head. He began to nudge his member in, causing Prompto to moan. Noctis continued to push in, making Prompto buck his hips. “Wait, I forgot something,” Noctis said. Noct pulled out and reached over to the box. He pulled out a small vibrator, turned it on, and jammed it inside Prompto. Prompto practically screamed in pleasure, bucking his hips as Noct thrusted in. “Told you I wasn’t going to be gentle.”

Noctis thrusted, causing Prompto to moan again. Noctis thrusted and thrusted, moaning himself as he felt the dildo inside of him move. Prompto reached down and grabbed a hold of his member. Noctis thrusted again, making Prompto throw his head back into the pillow. The more Noctis thrust, the more Prompto moaned. And the more Prompto moaned, the harder Noctis thrust. After some time, just before climax, Prompto ripped off the ball gag and shouted “Fuck me harder Noct!”

Noctis thrusted with all his might, Prompto roaring in pleasure. “Ah-Ah-Ah N-Noct!” Prompto shouted. Prompto screamed again, releasing onto Noct’s chest. “Prom…pto…” Noctis moaned. He thrusted again, roaring himself with pleasure as he released inside Prompto. He gave a few more sloppy thrusts and pulled out. “You need…to take…out the vi…brator…” Prompto panted. Noctis fingered his way inside, making Prompto squeak. He pulled out the vibrator, completely covered in juices. “You’ll be needing to wash that,” Prompto said.

Noctis laughed and tossed it into the box. “Did you have fun?” Noctis asked, laying down next to the sweaty blond. “Tons,” he said. Noctis smiled and wrapped an arm around him. “When can we do it again?” Prompto asked, cuddling into Noctis. “How about next week?” Noctis suggested. Prompto smiled and nodded. “I’m so glad I have you,” Prompto said. Noctis blushed and kissed his head. “I love you,” Noctis said. “I love you too,” Prompto said. They fell asleep, a new day waiting for them.


End file.
